Kronk Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Little John - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Maid Marian - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Prince John - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Sir Hiss - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Friar Tuck - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Hades (Hercules) *Alan-A-Dale - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lady Kluck - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Otto - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Trigger - Woody (Toy Story) *Nutsy - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Skippy Rabbit - Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) *Sis Rabbit - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Tagalong Rabbit - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Mother Rabbit - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Toby Turtle - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *The Tournament Crocodile - Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sexton Mouse - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Little Sister Mouse - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *King Richard - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Anna (Frozen) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Dave the Barbarian *Robin Hood as a Stork - Dilbert *Little John as Sir Reginald - Peter Banning (Hook) Scenes *Kronk Hood Part 1. Main Title *Kronk Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Kronk Hood Part 3. Jafar and Abis Mal *Kronk Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Jafar *Kronk Hood Part 5. Hades Visits S.D. Kluger and the Scarecrow *Kronk Hood Part 6. Schroeder's Birthday/Kronk's Gift to Schroeder *Kronk Hood Part 7. Schroeder Meets Belle *Kronk Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Kronk Hood Part 9. Jafar's Plan *Kronk Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Kronk Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Kronk Hood Part 12. Kronk Gets Seized *Kronk Hood Part 13. The Attack *Kronk Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Kronk Hood Part 15. Jafar's Outrage *Kronk Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At S.D. Kluger's Church *Kronk Hood Part 17. Jafar's Idea About S.D. Kluger *Kronk Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Kronk Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Kronk Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Kronk Hood Part 21. Kronk and Belle's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Kronk Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Robin Hood Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Little John Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Maid Marian Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Prince John Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Sir Hiss SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Friar Tuck Hades.jpg|Hades as the Sheriff of Nottingham Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc as Alan-A-Dale MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Lady Kluck JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Otto Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as Trigger Buzz (Toy Story).jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Nutsy Schroeder.png|Schroeder as Skippy Rabbit Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Sis Rabbit CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Tagalong Rabbit Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Mother Rabbit KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Toby Turtle Frollo.jpg|Claude Frollo as the Tournament Crocodile Doug Funnie.jpg|Doug Funnie as Sexton Mouse Pepper ann leaning pepper ann 2923122 290 400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as Little Sister Mouse Genie aladdin.png|Genie as King Richard Anna Render2.png|Anna as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as Little John as a Fortune Teller Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Robin Hood as a Stork 1443554304499.jpg|Peter Banning as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies